You stung my heart
by Bronzonglover52
Summary: After being revived, Scorponok gets quite bored. But after a young new predacon named Sharpshot joins the team, Scorponok's life turns upside down. Will he find love? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

On prehistoric earth, in the predacon base.

Megatron was just thinking up an evil plan after his loss to Optimus, as well as reviving Scorponok and Terrorsaur.

Terrorsaur had a new transmetal body, his third mode was a stealth jet, as well as he looked more bulky than his old form, he had a look of anger on his face, and was mixed up with a bunch of colors.

Though, Scorponok was just the same old Scorponok, as well as clicking his pincers in nervousness.

Quickstrike was just outside, blasting rocks, Inferno was scouting the area, Tarantulas was working in his lab, and Waspinator, he has a new transmetal body, with his third mode being a jet, he looked like the same waspinator, except he was red and yellow, he was just getting out of the CR tank after getting blasted to pieces by Cheetor.

" Hey, Waspinator, how are you feeling?" asked Scorponok with concern.

" Ooh, Waspinator's head hurts, as well as Waspinator's big bum," said Waspinator in pain.

" Oh, well I hope it feels better," said Scorponok.

" Hmm, are you ok Clicker-bot?" asked Waspinator.

" Yeah, I just feel bored that's all," said Scorponok.

Suddenly, Quickstrike came in, covered in ashes, as well as missing his left arm.

" Alright, Bug eyes, who turned on them auto-guns?" asked the predacon in his same cowboy accent.

" Waspinator don't know," said Waspinator.

" Attention all predacons, head to the main bridge immediatly!" ordered Megatron.

At the main bridge.

" Ok, predacons, we have a brand new soldier to our troop," said Megatron.

" I hope he serves the queen without question," said Inferno.

" Not he, she, everyone, meet Sharpshot," said Megatron as a new predacon came out of the shadows.

She had scorpion pincers for her feet, she had red eyes, her scorpion tail created her hair, she had skinny arms with blue shoulder pads, and she was a looker to Scorponok, he blushed so red, he looked like Waspinator!

" Ugh, hi, I'm Scorponok," said Scorponok as he held out his pincer.

" Hi, I'm Sharpshot," said the girl as she shook Scorponok's claw.

" Looks like someone has a crush," whispered Terrorsaur childishly.

" Oh, shut up," said Scorponok.

" Alright, enough with introductions, we are planning our attack on the maximal base," said Megatron.

" Megatron, I have a new, and destructive invention that will send those maximals to the bunker in the sky!" laughed Tarantulas.

" Ooh, ooh, ooh, can I blast em', CAN I, CAN I, CAN I?!" yelled Quickstrike excitedly.

" Calm down you imbicle!" ordered Megatron.

" Sorry boss," apologized Quickstrike.

" Alright, let's plan our attack," said Megatron.

" Your highness, what is the plan?" asked Inferno.

" Tarantulas, you and Inferno head into the base as the door is still open, hack the computer, and set a bomb," ordered Megatron.

" Consider it done!" yelled Tarantulas.

" Terrorsaur, you and Waspinator attack the maximals from above," ordered Megatron.

" Will do," said Terrorsaur.

" Quickstrike, you and I will attack from the front," said Megatron.

" YEEEE HAAAAAWWW!" yelled Quickstrike.

" Megatron, what will I do?" asked Scorponok.

" You and Sharpshot will stay here and guard the base," said Megatron.

" R-r-really?" asked Scorponok blushing.

" Yes," said Megatron.

" Ok, lord Megatron," said Scorponok.

**Sorry if it was so short, anyways I hope ya like it!**


	2. Chapter 2 The flirt

Sharpshot was just sitting around, looking bored. While Scorponok was working on a new invention.

" So, what are ya working on Clamps?" asked Sharpshot.

" Ugh, my cyberbee drone, Rattrap took the last one," said Scorponok blushing.

" I guess you just sit around the base all day doing nothing?" asked Sharpshot.

" No, I just work on inventions," said Scorponok.

" So, what I'm hearing is you're a geek?" asked Sharpshot flirtatiously.

" N-n-no," said Scorponok.

" You're a geeky geek!" yelled Sharpshot jokingly.

" No I'm not!" yelled Scorponok angrily.

Sharpshot just giggles and walks away, heading for her new room.

Scorponok just sighs and continues to work on his invention, as well as blushing madly.

Outside.

Quickstrike was in his beast mode, waiting impatiently for the maximals to come out of their base.

" Can I go now?" asked Quickstrike.

" No," said Megatron.

" How about now?" asked Quickstrike.

" No," said Megatron more annoyed.

Suddenly, Quickstrike was gone.

" Huh?" asked Megatron.

Megatron turned around to see Quickstrike, crawling towards the base.

" Oh no," said Megatron.

Suddenly, Quickstrike was blasted all the way back to the predacon base.

" *sigh* It is always hard to get good help these days," said Megatron.

At the predacon base.

Sharpshot was in her room, doing something very surprising.

Sharpshot's room had her own energon dispenser, a nice comfy bed, and a picture of Scorponok on the edge of her bed.

Suddenly, she heard a knock at the door.

" Who is it?!" yelled Sharpshot.

" Clamps," said Scorponok on the other side of the door.

Sharpshot quickly covered her "thing" and her picture of Scorponok.

" Come in!" yelled Sharpshot.

Scorponok came in covered in soot.

" *cough* I was heading for the room labeled, danger," said Scorponok.

" OMG, are you ok!?" laughed Sharpshot.

" Not really, they should really put a danger sign on that door," said Scorponok.

AWKWARD SILENCE!

In maximal base.

The base was empty except for Rattrap, who was sleeping, as well as cuddling a stuffed bear at the gunner station.

Inferno and Tarantulas snuck in and planted a bomb.

" FOR THE- started Inferno when Tarantulas covered his mouth and pointed to Rattrap.

Rattrap nearly woke up, but went back to sleep.

" For the royalty," whispered Inferno awkwardly.

In the sky.

Terrorsaur was dodging Cheetor's feral blasts, while Waspinator, not so much.

" Waspinator hurt," said Waspinator as he switched to robot mode.

Waspinator charged at Cheetor, and Cheetor switched to feral cheetah mode, and growled his most fiercest growl.

Waspinator got scared and flew...

Right into a cliff wall...

Then a big rock fell on him...

That rock broke into pieces, and another one fell on him...

AND THE CYCLE CONTINUES!

**I don't know what else to write in this chapter, so I'm ending it early.**

**Also, all the chapters will be about this short.**

**Read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3 Transmetal making

In the predacon base.

Scorponok was in his room, thinking about what happened.

" Was she, flirting with me?" thought Scorponok.

Scorponok sighed and left his room to go outside.

Outside.

Sharpshot was inside, meditating for some reason.

Scorponok walked outside shocked to see Quickstrike, who had a sly look on his face.

" What?" asked Scorponok.

" I saw what happened between you and that beauty," said Quickstrike.

" Y-you did?" asked Scorponok.

" Yep," said Quickstrike.

" Fine, you got me, tell everyone, make me miserable, you're the crazy one after all," said Scorponok sadly.

" You know blue, you're actually one of my favorites in this herd, and I may be crazy, but I am also nice," said Quickstrike.

" I find that hard to believe," said Scorponok.

" Tell ya what, I'll keep your secret safe from the gal, if you do something for me," said Quickstrike.

" What is it?" asked Scorponok.

" You see, I kinda owe ant face for destroying his room," said Quickstrike sheepishly.

" That was you?" asked Scorponok laughing.

" Yep," said Quickstrike.

Flashback.

Quickstrike was setting a bomb in Inferno's room.

It exploded.

Flashback end.

" So what do you want?" asked Scorponok.

" I want some of crab cake's ol' parts, to turn ant face into a transmetal," said Quickstrike.

Rampage, or by Quickstrike crab cake. Rampage was a rogue with Starscream's spark. He was hunted down by the maximal known as Depthcharge, and died with an energon spear to the heart/spark, as well as killing Depthcharge in the process. Though, his remains are scattered all around the land, mostly in the ocean, and some of his parts are collected by Rattrap.

" You see, almost all of crab cake's parts are collected by that rodent, you need to somehow sneak into the other squad's platoon, gather the remains, and give them to me," said Quickstrike.

" Anything for my secret," said Scorponok.

In the maximal base.

Rattrap was the only one in the base, counting his remains of crab- I mean Rampage.

Scorponok snuck in, though he isn't the most quiet predacon. His pincers are always clicking rapidly when he is nervous.

Luckily, the maximal's air conditioner was on the fritz, so they won't even know he is there while clicking.

Scorponok was outside Rattrap's room, looking at all of the parts he has collected. Rattrap has all the parts of old transformers, like Terroraur's old non-transmetal shell, Depthcharge's wings and legs, and Waspinator's old head.

On a shelf next to it were parts of Rampage, his claws, arms, head, even his brain!

" *yawn* I'm hungry," said Rattrap as he got up, about to leave.

Rattrap opened the door, slamming the door in Scorponok's face.

Scorponok went into the room, and started out with something small, so he took his head, and his claw.

At the predacon base, outside it.

Quickstrike attacked Scorponok once he got to the base door.

" WHAT THE HECK MAN!?" yelled Scorponok.

**I hope you liked it!**


End file.
